First Aid Knowledge Comes in Handy
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: Miguel believes taking a first aid course is boring! He’ll never use what he learnt in real life. But that was before Kai twisted his ankle and needs some special first aid that Miguel is more than willing to give him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: First Aid Knowledge Comes in Handy  
Summary: Miguel believes taking a first aid course is boring! He'll never use what he learnt in real life. But that was before Kai twisted his ankle and needs some special first aid that Miguel is more than willing to give him.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Fluff! Request fic.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Hi there! This is for Tanuki who requested a Miguel/Kai fic with the theme of Miguel knowing first aid and helping Kai. X3 Who was I to resist such a cute idea? I hope you enjoy, beautiful!! I had a lot of fun writing it!

* * *

Walking out of the tall BBA funded building; Miguel steps out into the afternoon sun, a frown marring his usually placid face as he stares up at the sun, shielding his eyes with his arm.

"This first aid course is a waste of time," he gripes as he turns to his companion, a certain silver haired teammate of his.

Clutching a couple of books to his chest, Claude gives his blonde haired captain and best friend a pained look, looking as though he has heard that statement a million times before. "Miguel, I think it's important that we learn first aid. It might come in handy in the future."

Miguel gives a crude snort. "Yeah, right," he mutters as the two begin walking through the busy streets, trying their best not to bump into anyone. "The next time you cut your finger let me know so I can come running to your rescue."

Claude rolls his eyes at Miguel's obviously sarcastic antics, giving him another weary look as they wait to cross the street. "You can get so sarcastic when you're annoyed."

Miguel chooses to ignore that remark simply because of the fact there is no defense against it. He knows he tends to become sarcastic when he's annoyed, he can't seem to help it. At least he isn't loud and abusive when he's annoyed, unlike a certain Beyblade world champion he can name.

"I understand the concept of first aid," Miguel says as he waves his first aid manual in front of him in an irate manner. "But our instructor sounds like he has no idea what he's doing. It wouldn't be so bad if he did."

Claude sighs just as the light goes green, allowing him and others around him to cross the road in moderate safety. "I must admit he does seem to waffle on a lot."

"Claude, he spent half an hour today talking about finger nails," Miguel says tersely as he narrows his eyes a little. "That has nothing to do with first aid."

"Just stick it out a little longer, please?" Claude asks, the tone of his voice tittering on the edge of pleading with him. "We have our exam next week."

"Lucky he gave us first aid manuals," Miguel mutters as he looks down at the said book in his hands. "If we relied on what he taught us, we'd all fail."

A sigh escapes his lips and he shakes his head as he shoves a hand into one of his pockets. He tilts his head back to look up at the tall buildings with a hint of blue sky. It's mid afternoon and he doesn't feel like heading back to his hotel room, although it is rather classy and spacious. It has a great view of the city, but he doesn't feel like being inside at the moment. He was inside for a few hours today for this stupid course. "Hey, you heading back to the hotel?" he asks the silent teen next to him.

Claude turns and gives him a thoughtful look as he hums a little. "Yeah, I think I will."

"I don't feel like going inside yet," Miguel explains as the two stop their movements. "I think I might go for a walk. Could you take my book with you?"

"Sure," Claude nods as he takes the text book in his hand, placing it with the books he's already carrying and holds them against his chest once again. "I'll see you later," he says as he gives a small smile and continues on his way to his current residence.

Miguel watches for a moment until he is nearly gone from his sight before turning on his heel and heading towards the bay area where a park is located near the water. He has spent a many an afternoon sitting in that park, simply thinking to himself and getting away from the hustle and bustle of the city. It's quite and peaceful, but some afternoons he has to dodge kids trying to take to their skateboards.

Stopping suddenly, Miguel watches as said projectile spears across his path, not a kid in sight. This board must have really gotten away from its rider. If he wasn't paying attention, that thing could have caused some serious damage to his person.

Taking the moment to watch the skateboard, Miguel looks up to see a certain dual haired enigma and a smile immediately appears on his face. Looks like Kai is back from his business trip in Russia. He was there for two weeks; he left pretty much the same day Miguel and his teammates arrived in Japan, which annoyed both teens. They've grown close over the last few months, often speaking over the phone or email. And Miguel isn't ashamed to admit that he has a crush on the beautiful Russian.

The reason why he hasn't told Kai is because…well, he's a male, dammit. They don't talk about their feelings. He's better at showing it then speaking it, anyway.

Kai is hurrying down the path, looking at his phone with a slight frown on his lips. He appears to be annoyed by something, will frustrated is probably a better. But he doesn't appear to be looking where he is going. Which means, he probably doesn't see the skateboard heading straight towards him?

Oh, crap…

A look of concern appears on Miguel's face and he is about to yell out a word of caution for Kai to hear but it's too late. The skateboard taps Kai's ankle lightly, but it startles him, causing the teen to stumble forward only to roll his ankle. He utters a sound of surprise and he falls to the ground, landing on his side, appearing to land heavily on his elbow. The skateboard rolls to a stop on the grass, looking harmless and innocent.

Miguel is immediately by Kai's side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as Kai suddenly convulses forward, clutching his arm to his chest.

"Argh!" Kai hisses, rubbing his elbow with his other hand in an almost frantic manner, squeezing his eyes shut. He bites his lip, appearing to be in a bit of pain.

"What's wrong?" Miguel asks, his concern increasing when Kai doesn't seem to realize he's there.

"I landed on my funny bone," Kai eventually hisses through his teeth, still rubbing his arm. "Jesus Christ, that hurts!"

Miguel's concern deflates a little as the reaction brings a small smile on his face. "Let me have a look," he orders softly, taking Kai's arm in his hand.

"Huh?" Kai mutters, seemingly just realizing that someone is there with him and he turns his head to look up at Miguel with surprise on his face. "Miguel?"

Miguel flashes Kai a smile as he gently takes Kai's elbow in his hands, gently trailing his fingers of the nobly bone of his elbow, noting that it will most likely have a bruise there later on. Good thing he landed on the grass and not the cement path.

Relying on what he learnt during his first aid lessons; Miguel tries to determine whether the injury is serious or just an annoyance for the next few days. He certainly hopes Kai doesn't have a fracture, which would really annoy the teen.

Hey! First aid knowledge does come in handy. Who knew?

"It's ok, I know first aid," he reassures as he carefully tries to bend Kai's arm. "Can you bend it? Does it hurt?"

Kai visibly winces when he bends and straightens his arms a couple of times. "Yeah. I'm all right; it's just hurts because I landed on it wrong."

"How's your ankle?" Miguel asks as he turns his attention to the lower limb. "You had an awkward landing."

"Now that you've mentioned it," Kai says as he gingerly places his foot on the ground, trying to put a little pressure on it, but immediately lifting it off the ground when he does so. "It's starting to really hurt now."

"Let me have a look." Carefully, Miguel pulls back the leg of Kai's pants and takes his shoe off. He lightly trails his fingers over the limb and notices that it's immediately starting to become swollen. There is also a sign of bruising to come where the skateboard impacted his ankle. "It's starting to swell," he murmurs, his brow creasing with concern. "You better not put any pressure on it or you'll make it worst."

Kai gives a small nod as he looks down at his ankle as well, a look of annoyance and frustration appearing on his face. "Did I sprain it or just twisted it?"

"It doesn't matter," Miguel replies quickly, covering the injured limb with his hand softly. "You still can't walk on it."

"I'll be fine," Kai replies quickly, wanting nothing more than to get back up on his feet. He hates feeling useless whenever he gets injured. He prefers to work through the pain and discomfort. He'll hobble back to the dojo, strap it up and be on his way. "I have things I need to do today."

Miguel rolls his eyes skywards at the typical Kai response. "Well, I suggest you cancel those plans or use the phone because there is no way I'm letting you walk on that ankle," he tells the teen with a firm voice, giving him a stern stare. "It looks far too painful."

Kai gives the blonde an indignant look, pouting at the way he seems to be commanding him. He is about to comment that surely this blonde would have better things to do than watch over him, but then he recalls a previous conversation he had with Miguel over the phone would told him point blank that he isn't a burden and to get over it.

"Well, then what do you suggest we do?" he finally asks, albeit grumbling under his breath.

Miguel feels a hint of smugness when he realizes that Kai is going to be following his orders for the next couple of hours. How many people can say they ordered Kai around and live to tell about it? "I'll take you back to my place."

"And how are we going to do that?" Kai asks, a pout still gracing his lips.

"I'll carry you, of course," Miguel replies bluntly, causing Kai to snap his head up and stare at him in surprise. He notices with a smile that Kai appears to be blushing a delectable light pink.

"What?" Kai stutters.

Miguel bites the inside of his mouth to stop himself from laughing at the reaction. "Climb onto my back," he says before giving Kai a somewhat teasing grin. "It's either this way or I'll throw you over my shoulder."

Kai blushes darker at the prospect of being thrown over Miguel's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and quickly shakes his head. "Fine," he mutters, allowing Miguel to kneel down in front of him and slips onto his back, his arms moving to wrap around Miguel's neck as he slips his own arms under Kai's knees and hoists him effortlessly off the ground.

"You ok?" Miguel asks as he starts to walk, giving a cheeky grin when Kai mutters with embarrassment. "Don't worry; I'll take the back way so no one will see you."

"You do that," Kai mutters.

* * *

This originally was going to be an oneshot, but it's now going to be a two shot. That seems to be happening to me a lot lately X3 Cute fluffiness in the next chapter!

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Big thanks goes out to; Destiny Quill, shadowphoenix101, Lhune, Tanukilicious, Tenshi of Freedom, Thegoldenlock, Blaze Queenie, PsychicTiger, pheonix80, chrono-contract, kaitouahiru and Destiny Kitty!!

Last chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as much as I enjoyed writing it! X3 Oh, and there's going to be more fanart links on my profile. Be sure to check them out, please!

* * *

Chapter 2:

"I'll make this as painless as possible," Miguel teases as he starts to walk, effortlessly holding Kai up off the ground.

Kai mutters a small indignant noise, but then sighs, resting his chin on Miguel's shoulder as he wraps his arms a little tighter to keep himself from falling off. He doesn't quite understand why he's blushing. Ok, maybe it has something to do with the huge crush he has on the blonde, but Miguel is merely helping him. It's not like he's whisking him away to his room to…you know…

"How long have you been in Japan now?" he asks, trying to pull himself out of his current thoughts.

"About two weeks," Miguel replies turning his head a little to speak with Kai, smiling softly when they brush their cheeks against each others. "Mr. Dickinson is paying for the hotel rooms. How was Russia?"

"Cold and miserable as usual," Kai replies. "I just had a few errands to run."

"Sounds like you're a real jetsetter," Miguel jokes.

But Kai merely snorts. "Hardly. But my private jet does come in handy."

"Private jet?" Miguel repeats, sounding like he's impressed.

"Well, yeah," Kai once again mutters in embarrassment. "You're not to tell Grev. They don't know and I don't want them to know."

A look of understanding appears on Miguel's face. "Afraid they might bug you for a trip around the world?"

"Exactly."

Miguel laughs as he turns his gaze forward, focusing on the task at hand. He tries to calculate the quickest route to the hotel, but realizes that it's going to be the most crowded as well. He debates whether or not to take the long way to keep Kai happy, or to take the quickest way so he can put ice on that swollen ankle as soon as possible.

Kai's health comes first, so the quickest way it is. He'll deal with a moody Kai later.

"How's your elbow?" He asks, suddenly remembering his other injury when Kai shifts on his back, trying to get comfortable.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Kai answers honestly, flexing his arm a little to prove his point to the blonde. "I really don't get why they call it the funny bone, though."

That question brings a smile to Miguel's face. "I guess other people find it funny when someone else hurts it."

Kai seems to huff at that response. "Most likely."

As Miguel makes his way onto the busy streets, he waits for a yell or cry of disgruntlement from the teen on his back; instead all he gets is silence. He tilts his head to side and realizes that Kai has his eyes shut. It looks like he has fallen asleep. Miguel's gaze immediately softens as he looks upon Kai's peaceful face. This young man works way too hard. He needs a break. Maybe he can talk him into taking one.

Or trick him into taking him to Spain where he'll kidnap him for a couple of days. That kinda sounds like fun, actually.

Thankfully, the hotel lobby is relatively empty so Miguel makes it to his room with no interruptions.

"We're here," Miguel announces, jostling Kai on his back just a little to awaken him from his nap.

Kai snaps his eyes open with a start and he immediately glances at his surrounding, a dusting of red gracing his cheeks when he realizes he fell asleep. It wasn't his fault or anything; Miguel just has a very comforting aura.

Miguel carefully places Kai down on the queen size bed before moving to grab the pillows from the cupboard. "You should probably take your pants off," he suggests, turning his back on the teen when he feels a light heating sensation appear on his cheeks. "I can wrap your ankle better that way."

A small "Oh…" of embarrassment is all that Miguel gets and a second later he hears the sound of rustling clothes falling to the floor. He looks in the closet and pulls out a large shirt for Kai to wear, to give the shy teen more coverage if he wants it.

Offering the shirt, Kai practically snatches it out of his hands and slips it over his heart, covering his muscle shirt and boxer shorts, his scarf and jacket sitting on the floor with his pants and shoes.

"Stay here," Miguel practically orders as he places the pillows on the bed, propping Kai's ankle up. "I'm just going to get some ice to hopefully stop the swelling. And Make sure your ankle stays propped up."

Kai does what he is told and flops down onto the bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling, thankful that Miguel didn't turn the light on, relying on natural light from the window to illuminate the room.

"I didn't think you knew first aid," Kai states as Miguel returns to the room, ice wrapped up in a make shift ice pack in his hands, carefully placing it on the injured limb. "You're pretty good."

Miguel smiles at the compliment as he digs around in his bag for a pressure bandage. "I'm doing a first aid course, but it's pretty much self taught."

Kai rolls his head to the side, a look of confusion on his face. "How so?"

"The instructor isn't exactly focused on the task at hand. He tends to veer off topic…a lot," Miguel explains, his voice trailing off and his eyebrow giving a quick twitch when he thinks about said instructor.

"I see," Kai murmurs, appearing deep in thought. "Are you doing it with the BBA?"

Miguel nods. "That's right."

Kai gives him a weary and sympathetic smile. "Then I think I know who you're talking about."

"The course finishes next week where we'll have a test," Miguel says with a hint of relief in his voice as he removes the ice from Kai's ankle and starting from just below his toes and works his way up gradually to his lower leg, he carefully wraps the swollen appendage with the pressure bandage.

"Oh," Kai replies, the weary smile never leaving his lips. "I guess you could call this studying, then?" he adds, lifting up his ankle just as Miguel finishes tying it off.

"Not exactly," Miguel says as he laughs lightly as he carefully pushes Kai's foot back onto the pillows. "The test next week will be about CPR."

"Ah," Kai says with realization in his voice. "You mean the DRABC Action Plan?"

Once again, Miguel chuckles as he flops down onto the bed next to Kai, resting his head in his hand as he lies on his side. "You've heard of it?"

"Danger Response Airway Breathing and Circulation," Kai says, reciting their meaning. "Yeah, I've heard of it. I've done first aid, but that was a while ago now. I really should renew my certificate. I keep forgetting where you position your hands when you start the compressions, though."

"That's actually fairly easy," Miguel says as he gets a wicked idea. "Let me show you. Lay down on your back."

Kai gives him a genuine look of surprise. "Huh?"

"Think of it as practice for my test next week," Miguel says as he gives him a charming smile.

Kai raises an eyebrow in question, but after a moment he shrugs and does what he is told. What's the harm? He knows Miguel would never do anything to hurt him. "Ok."

Miguel moves onto his knees and kneels by Kai's side, leaning over him. He places his both hands on Kai's stomach, slowly trailing his fingers up until he reaches his lower rip, smiling softly when Kai emits a small noise of surprise, but does nothing to push him away.

"You locate the lower end of the breastbone by running your fingers along the lowest rib on each side from the outwards inwards," he explains as he runs his fingers lightly over Kai's skin, causing him to twitch a little.

Kai smothers a chuckle, suddenly feeling very ticklish and restrains himself to stop his hands from grasping at Miguel, hence making him stop. "That tickles."

"You're supposed to be unconscious, remember?" Miguel points out, mentally filing away this new found piece of information that Kai just happens to be ticklish.

"Sorry," Kai replies as he tries to keep a straight face.

"You locate the upper end of the breastbone by placing your finger in the groove between the collarbones like this."

Taking one hand, Miguel trails a finger along Kai's collar bone, stopping at the hollow of his neck, feeling Kai's pulse speed up under his finger. Kai's breath suddenly catches in his throat and he licks his lips, trying to quell the unfamiliar sensation of anticipation swelling in his chest.

"Then, extend the thumbs of each hand equal distances to meet in the middle," He goes on, doing just that, placing both his thumbs in the centre of Kai's chest. "Keep the thumb of one hand position and place the heel of the other hand below it, on the lower half of the breast bone."

He then places his hand flat against Kai's chest, feeling his breathing quicken through the fabric of his shirt. He leans over the teen just a little, looking down at him with his blue eyes shimmering with a sense of passion.

Kai stares up at those eyes and finds himself becoming lost in their depths, certain that his own gaze is shimmering with as much passion as Miguel's is. "How are you going to practice mouth to mouth?" he suddenly asks, licking his lips again in anticipation.

"I have an idea," Miguel replies, staring down at his lips.

"Go on then," Kai urges, his voice barely above a whisper, but his eyes are giving Miguel this come-hither look.

Who could resist that?

Miguel places his hand on Kai's chin, tilting his head back ever so slightly. He stares down at Kai, giving him ample time to push him away if he wishes to. However, Kai seems to realize what he is doing and simply closes his eyes, signaling to Miguel that he is more than welcome to proceed. Miguel smiles softly as he leans down and presses his lips firmly, yet tenderly against Kai's, sealing their lips with a kiss. Kai parts his lips on a mew of pleasure when he feels Miguel run his tongue along his bottom lip and then his top. His mew turns into a moan when that same explorative tongue slips past his lips to expertly devour the warm interior of his mouth, taking his time to search and caress every inch of his mouth. Each stroke is deliberate and sensual, the kiss drawn out and feverish.

With their hearts thumping loudly in their chests, Miguel gives Kai one last linger caress, running his tongue along the roof of Kai's mouth before slowly pulling away, a mild sense of satisfaction in his shimmering blue eyes when he realizes that Kai is panting softly, a heavy blush marring his delicate features.

"That isn't how you resuscitate someone," Kai says as he continues to pant softly and he licks his lips. "Not that I'm complaining, though."

Miguel, too, licks his lips, his gaze momentarily falling on Kai's swollen lips, wanting to nothing more than to kiss him again. "Want me to try again?"

"Practice makes perfect," Kai replies, his hand moving up to grasp onto Miguel's shirt, pulling him down. "Besides, aren't I supposed to put ice on this ankle every two hours?" he asks, motioning down to his ankle that is resting on a stack of pillows and earning himself a smile from the blonde. "Got to do something to pass the time, no?"

"I couldn't agree more," Miguel replies quickly before leaning down and pressing his lips against Kai's once again.

* * *

X3 Please review.


End file.
